Sappy love stories between the 7
by Wannabedemigod01
Summary: Just a regular teenager's life. Or not. Annabeth and the girls were having a Goode experience at Goode high. No boy issues... Until they met the guys. They meet each other and we'll see how it goes from there. Rated T just in case. Basically the Seven, Nico and Reyna. I'll add more as requested.
1. This is not a real Ch

**A.N. Hello all of you PJATO fans. This is my first fanfic so don't judge. Ok got that clear? Also the pov jumps back and for between characters and 3rd pov. If you want me to add more povs then review. Well, I digress, Everybody here is mortal (Boo!) yeah, yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah I forgot, I don't own anything or anyone. Only in ma dreams. I'm only saying that once so ENJOY!**

* * *

Annabeth's pov

It all started the first day of junior year at Goode high school when I bumped into Perseus Jackson. Literally bumped into him. I couldn't go three steps without hearing his name. I had been walking to Ancient Greek when out he came. He was a solid 5'10" towering over me. Now, mind you I'm only 5'6" but that means nothing! As soon as I bumped into him, I realized how solid his muscles were and how smooth his cologne was. Axe, was it? I don't know, but whatever it was, it was good.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked.

I tried to respond but it came out more like word vomit. His eyes were a deep green and seem to capture you. They had small flecks of gold in them and they matched his raven black hair so well, I couldn't stop staring at his beautiful, perfect, amaz- Stop it Annabeth! Snap out of it!

When I was finally able to form words, I said something like "Uh, duhh I um *ahem* Uh yeah you're hot. I mean you-" I blushed a cherry red and looked away.

"Oh, um ok so you're good. Uh sorry, I was just, I'm just gonna go." He blushed and we both stepped around each other... After awkwardly bumping again.

A had basically all of the same classes with Percy except for 4th block. First Ancient Greek, then honors English IV next, P.E. then Percy had Latin while I took Architecture. We had pretty much been avoiding each other so much that Thals and Piper stopped me at lunch. (Should I make Percy's 4th block be marine biology?)

"Okay, so it's a little obvious that you and that Percy guy have a thing for each other. Spill." Piper said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Heck yeah it's obvious! Every time you guys see each other, you both blush and look away! You two should hook up." Thalia stated.

"Well he does have nice muscles and he's so tall and his eyes just seem to pull you in and- What am I talking about?! I don't have the slightest chance!" I said, dropping my head into my arms.

"Oh don't give up!," Piper said," you haven't even talked to him yet." She countered.

"Well we'll see" Annabeth decided.

Just then, Thalia and Piper's boyfriends joined them. Annabeth had already known them for about a year and a half now. She was the only girl without a soulmate. Yet. (HaHa, Thalico)

"What's up Annie?" Nico and Jason both asked at the same time. They both fist bumped and sat down.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Which one?" They both said. At that, they both glared at each other and yelled "Jinx" immediately laughing. Annabeth grumbled "You're both idiots" under her breath. Meanwhile Piper and Thalia tried to make it seem like they had nothing to do with the boys.

"Ok really though, unless you guys are going to help Annabeth here get a boyfriend the leave" Piper said.

"Ok, ok. Who is it?" Jason asked.

"Perseus Jackson" Thalia said.

"Shut up! and I haven't decided between him or Luke. Speaking of Luke, where is he?" Annabeth whispered fiercely.

"Don't change the subject! Ok, so here's how it works. If a guy constantly blushes when he makes eye contact with you or is in the general vicinity, he already like you to some degree. All that's left is basically asking around to see if you like him back." Nico said.

"But what if HE doesn't like me in the first place?" I asked.

"Well that's what we're about to go find out." Nivo said.

Before I realized what he was doing, he pulled me up and was draggin me towards Percy's table. When we got there, Nico pushed me down into the chair next to Percy and left without another word.

Annabeth looked back at the table of friends she was just with a second ago and almost screamed from fear.

"Uh, hi there." Percy said

I did nothing but sit and stare dreamily into his dark sea green eyes. I tried to talk but my voice stopped working.

"So how was your day?" Percy asked.

Snickers could be heard from the other table. Then Piper got up amd came to the table and introduced us to each other.

"Percy, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy." She quickly left and started whispering to Thalia. I was pretty sure I saw money being passed between the two.

"Ahem, is everything alright?" Percy asked, blushing slightly.

Annabeth quickly turned around eyes wide realizing how rude she was being.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine, nothing to worry about at all it's just- it's just that…" I had never blushed more in my life and looked at the floor. I shut my eyes to try and hide any embarrassment possible. It wasn't working.

Then, I felt a surprisingly soft pair of fingers reach under my chin and pull my head up slightly. I opened my gray eyes and looked into the green of Percy's.

"It's okay to be afraid." Percy said. "I'm new at this too. Here, let's try again. I'm Perseus Jackson. Although most of my friends call me Percy." He said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I replied.

It must have been pretty clear I was uncomfortable so Percy said, "How about you and I go watch a movie this Friday?" Percy asked.

I really, really badly wanted to go watch a movie with Percy.

"Definitely!" I said.

"Great! See you then." And with that, lunch ended and the bell for 4th block rang and we parted ways.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. I really wanted to talk to him and hear his soothing voice. Or see his face. Oh gods, his face. It was like, what's her name? Aphrodite? Yeah it was like Aphrodite was messing with my head. Blurring my thoughts. (haha)

Then I received a message from Piper.

 _"_ _I gave Percy your number."_

 _"_ _Wait, what?!"_ Annabeth wanted to scream. But she didn't know if it was from excitement or fear.

 _"_ _Yeah, and I also gave him ur address. Have fun you two! =D"_

Then there was a tap on her window. She looked out and saw none other than, the great Perseus Jackson.

* * *

Well? Whatdya think? Tell me!

Mind you, I'm a freshman in high school so don't expect updates as frequently as other fanfics.

I'll try for Saturdays or Sundays. R and R plrs. Also if ur a guest give yourself a name.

I'll do shout outs every now and then for comments I like. Toodaloo.


	2. Percabeth

**A.N. Hey guys! Consider the last chapter a fake... I'm starting over because, thx to a suggestion by Queenofeternity it had basically no plot or excitement coming along. So thank you m'lady! No hating her. Ok, I also started a new fanfic, check it out if you want. It's called Small Bob is Lost! I haven't really seen a story out there about Small Bob so I thought eh, why not. Ok, I could babble all day but that would be boring. On With The STORY!**

 **Oh yeah and, I made them Seniors instead of Juniors. OK BYE!**

 **I was listening to a playlist of music with HOO montage pics in the background. Feel free to do so.**

Annabeth pov

Today might officially be the worst day in history. I had woken up late because my alarm clock was set to p.m. not a.m. Now, normally I don't make that mistake, but this year was going to particularly interesting...

I walked up the steps to Goode High. After my mom sped away, I stood looking at the old worn down sign at the front of the school.

Okay, freshman through Junior year weren't that hard. How hard could _senior_ year be? Goode high school. 180 more days and I probably won't ever see this place again. Oh well, the sooner I leave the better. _Riiiiiing!_ ανάθεμα! (Cursing. That's why it's rated T. And don't even think of looking that up!) That's the late bell! I rushed to my first class, Ancient Greek. But of course, having my luck, the door closed right as I grabbed the handle. I banged on the door to try and get someone's attention.

I saw everyone of my friends. Nico, Jason, Thalia, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Grover. Everyone. Thankfully though, Thalia, my forever trusty BFF saw my panic and tried to help. She smiled and waved at me then got up and started walking to the door. Right before she grabbed the handle though, the teacher, Mr. Chiron (HeeHeeHee) asked her to sit down. I couldn't hear through the door, but I could tell she was trying to explain that I was late. Mr. Chiron would take none of it. Thalia looked at me apologetically and sat down. So instead of waiting at the door, I decided to just go to the tardy room.

I knew that as soon as I looked in the room, I did _Not_ belong with this crowd. The entire front row had either multiple piercings or a whole emo get-up. Majority had both and were chewing gum or writing on the desks. One kid was partically brave and was trying to spit paper wads at the teacher who was reading a magazine about wine. (Hint, hint) May I just say that guys wearing make-up is disgusting? (Sorry if I insulted someone! This is Annabeth not me!) The girls there weren't any better either. They had gotten pierced everywhere imaginable. They clothes were even darker than Thalia's. I decided to try and avoid all of them. I found only one place that wasn't completely surrounded by delinquents and of course, next to it was... Persasseus Jackson. It was all the way in the back so hopefully, I could read a book undisturbed. Unless of course, Percy interrupted me, but he wouldn't dare. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Well hello, beautiful!" Percy called.

"Shut up Sea-weed brain." I replied.

"Hey! I like Marine Biology, so that's not an insult. And I'm pretty good at it too." Percy said.

The teacher Mr. Dionysus (HeeHee) heard the conversation and said,"Sit down young lady." Then he looked at me and raised one eye brow in confusion.

"You don't seem like a trouble maker..." Mr. D said.

"I was 2 seconds late to class." I supplied.

"Ahh, ok then, well please take a seat. Wherever you please." He said.

It wasn't like I had very many choices anyways. Mr. Dionysus told us all that we may speak quietly, but if it got too loud, we would have to erase answers out of math books. *Blue cookies for whoever gets the quote! And Blue brownies for whoever guesses which book*

Nobody was talking anyways.

I began walking towards Percy, sighing. I knew he was going to try and ask me out, just as he tried all of Freshman, Sophomore and Junior year. I might find him kind of cute, but he is _So_ pretty annoying. But, as soon as I walked past the first kid, I immediately smmellllled someeettthhiiinnnnggg. At first, I was just woozy. The kid next to me saw me getting dizzy and panicked. he shoved a bag of a kind of powder into his backpack and looked away. I kept going though. Percy saw me shaking so he got up and walked to me. Before he got there, I fell towards a desk. None of my limbs worked and my knees buckled. _BAM_! I hit my head on the edge of a desk on the way down feeling excruciating pain.

I awoke on a stretcher being carried somewhere. I heard yelling and I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I tried to move my hands but any movement hurt too much. I opened my eyes and noticed immediately that I was looking up at Percy. Wait, Percy? Thinking made my head hurt and I winced. I might have made a noise too, because Percy looked down at the noise and smiled his lop-sided smile.

"Hey there wise-girl." He said, panting.

"Wha-" I started

It hurt too much to talk so I stayed quiet. He must have guessed my question, because he said,

"We're taking you to the front of the school," between pants," the nurse said you have the worst concussion she's ever seen. There should be an ambulance waiting for you there."

"Hey, while we're on the topic, since I'm saving you can I get you to go out with me now?" he asked with a small blush.

I wanted to scream " _NOOOOOOO!"_ Ugh, leave it to idiot Sea-weed brain to try and make this romantic. Then I heard yelling back and forth between Percy and whoever else was carrying the streatcher.

My head was throbbing so much now, I wished to be unconscious so the pain would stop. Thankfully, someone out there granted my wish and I started to lose consciousness. Percy screamed something. Probably my name, but I didn't hear anything but blurred sounds and fell into the clutches of sleep with Percy's frightened features seared into my brain.

The next time I awoke, Athena was crying and holding my hand in what was probably the back of an ambulance. Just the fact that Athena was crying told me that something really bad had happened. The pain was to much and I passed out again.

Hopefully the last time I would wake up, I opened my eyes and saw a doctor with his back to me. Talking to someone. I looked to my left and saw Athena looking out of the hospital window. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were still puffy. She looked over and saw me awake. She got up from her chair and made her way over to me.

"Thank the gods, you're okay Annabeth!" She said.

Normally, my mother is trying to force independence onto me and giving me the cold shoulder. But this time, she was the caring mother I wish she was.

"Don't try to speak honey, it's going to be ok." She said.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

But as soon as I asked, the doctor came over to the bed and asked me some questions.

"Hello Ms. Chase. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like my head is going to explode." I told him.

"Well, we are going to have to change your bandages, so would you prefer to be awake during this part?"

I thought how bad could it be? So I told him yes. That was my biggest mistake ever.

The gauss was soaked all the way through with blood. At the sight of it, I felt like passing out. The doctor held up a mirror in front of me and I saw how bad the cut was.

It was a long, arced gash from my right temple to the center of my forehead.

I gasped in shock and I felt compelled to touch it but restricted myself.

The doctor through out the gauss and his gloves then came back over.

"Well, you are certainly very lucky Ms. Chase. The x-rays came back and we have found that your skull is still intact. You have a very strong skeletal structure." He told me.

Ok good, nothing broken.

"Although, the cut on your forehead may get infected, so keep it covered up as much as possible. If the pain gets to be too much, showering, walking around, etc. then take these pills. They reduce the pain and make sure to change the bandages frequently. Here, this is the cleaner you should use." He said.

The bottle of cleaner looked pretty big and full of a clear liquid. He then proceeded to clean the cut with it to show my mom how to do it. As soon as the q-tip touched my forehead, I wanted to scream. It hurt even worse than it felt when I fell in the first place. But, I didn't fight. I just hoped it would end soon.

Then my friends came into the room and said hello. I recognized Thalia, Piper, Reyna and Calypso. They were all carrying little cards for me and a box of chocolates. But, as soon as the doctor took notice, he shooed them out and said to wait at least until tomorrow. I looked at him in shock, but he had already shoved them out of the room.

I felt so alone. I had my mother of course, but she wasn't someone I wanted to talk to at the moment. I laid back down and tried to sleep, hoping the day would end.

 **I feel like that went nowhere. Tell me whatever you want. I'll just do a ship each chapter and the develop the story one at a time. Next is going to be Leyna. Also, suggest stuff to me. Writing this chapter felt like I was going on and on and on... Ran out of ideas basically. Also, I changed the name. Don't know if it shows up different for you, but I renamed it to "Romance stories between the seven" Or something like that, can't recall. Ok bye!**


	3. Caleo

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for taking my sweet** ** _Podex's_** **time in writing another chapter. Every time I write something, I read it aloud and it sounds like it was written by a 5th grader. Ughhh. Tell me what to fix! Oh, forgot - Big shout out to Mi5ao, QueenofEternity, fanficlover13579 and Wisegirl369. You guys are like my only followers. :p If I missed anyone, sorry!**

 **QueenofEternity - I will do Caleo and also, Reyna will get a particularly interesting partner. So far, he doesn't have a girlfriend in the HOO universe. See if you can guess who. *Cue evil grin* I think he might not be old enough but eh. (Not Nico)**

Calypso's POV

Today is my first year at Goode High. I hope I have a _Goode_ experience. Hahahaha! See what I did there? Yes? No? Whatever, I just hope that this school is as _Goode_ as its reputation states! Ok I'll shut up and let you read about my life now. I wonder where all my camp friends are. Deciding to look for them, I walked up the steps to the school, passing a group of what I assumed were the popular kids. All of the guys that saw me started to stare and their respective girlfriends slapped them. I blushed a little and giggled on the inside. I don't know why, but I always had that effect on guys. The way I dress has absolutely nothing to do with it. I was only wearing short shorts and a plain white tee. I had a silver crescent moon necklace and a hair band tying my long hair into a braid over my shoulder. I had been told that I smelled like cinnamon and I was wearing perfume, but I never sprayed an ounce on my body.

I went to my first class which was Ancient Greek. I had always had a knack for that language. My parents thought it was a huge waste of time, that is, until it got me into Goode High. Nowadays, It's all they want me to do. Although, the downside is that I always have to see Leo. Ever since the day he saw me at camp, he's been trying to get me to join _Team Leo Hot Stuff_. What does that even mean? Anyways, as I walk into class, I see him. Luckily he didn't notice me walk in and continues his conversation with the other guys. As soon as I sat down, I heard the bell ring and Mr. Chiron walked in. Right as the door shut, I saw and heard a bang on the door. I looked up and saw Annabeth with a panicked look on her face. I was about to get up when Thalia beat me to it and walked towards the door. Right before she could grab the handle, Mr. Chiron asked her to sit down.

"Ms. Grace, please take a seat." He said

"Bu-," Thalia started

"No buts, Ms. Grace, if someone is late that is their own fault."

"Come on, it's the first day of school. Give Annabeth a break. She probably got lost." She said

"Why yes, that would be an excellent excuse. had she not been a senior. That is final"

Thalia looked back at Annabeth and she visibly sighed. After Thalia sat down, Annabeth walked away. Probably to the tardy class. Chiron started the lesson off by speaking to us in Greek.

" _Hello class, it is great to see you all here again. Let's start off by telling each other about our summers._ "

When no one spoke up, he said,

" _Or, we can start by writing 3 page essays in Greek about our summers._ " He suggested

Immediately, almost everybody's hands went up and multiple people started shouting at once.

" _Alright! Alright, quiet down! One at a time!_ " He yelled.

It took nearly the whole class to describe our summers. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Reyna ( **Wow that was a mouthful! Err, fingerful?** ) said they went to the real Greece by cruise with Annabeth and Percy. Which was a little hard to believe, but when they showed pictures of themselves wandering all over the place, I knew it was true. I wish I had that kind of summer. My dad just made me spend a week at my grandmother's house. All I could say is that it was next to some hotel called "Ogygia Resorts". Well anyways, after they told their story, I heard a siren outside of the school. And not a minute later, I saw... wait. Percy? Why was he pushing a stretcher with Mr. D?

Well afterwards, class ended news got around and I found out Annabeth had hit her head falling. Why would Annabeth fall so hard she had to go to the hospital? Then I heard from Percy that some kid in class had smuggled drugs into the school somehow. One thing let to another and she inhaled the death sentence through the air. Wait, doesn't that technically mean that now she was on drugs? Whatever, a tear found its way down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. Gods, I hoped she was ok. After I hear the news, it was the last class and then time to go home. As everyone made their way to Mr. D's room, I saw police tape blocking off the whole area.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Ma'am, is your next class in this building?" The officer asked

"Yes, why" I answered

"The principal has allowed early dismissal for anyone that has their next period in there" He said

"Why? What happened?" I wanted to hear the answer from him and hope Annabeth was ok.

"That's not really for me to tell you miss." He replied

Then Piper walked up and asked him with a sickly sweet voice.

"Mister, what happened in there?"

He hesitated slightly, but said,"Some kid brought drugs into the school and it made another student pass out."

I wanted to cry. Percy normally wouldn't joke around if Annabeth was hurt, but it was so bizarre, I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I looked at Piper and immediately knew we were thinking the same thing. We had to get to Annabeth. We went to go collect the other girls and were about to leave when the police officer stopped us and said only students who had classes in that specific building could leave. Hazel looked like she was about to fight him right there when I told her to stop. I promised her we would pass a message for her to Annabeth. Reluctantly, she agreed. Then we were on our way.

After annoying Jason for a while, Piper finally convinced him to take us to the hospital. In order to accommodate all of us, Leo had to bring his car. Unfortunately, I was the only passenger. Percy, Thalia, Piper and Reyna were driving with Jason. I was so worried that I didn't even think to remember that someone in the car was trying to date me. Only when Leo tried to hold my hand did I remember.

"Hey," I said, slapping his hand,"Don't even think about it."

"Okay! Okay! I get it." He said, laughing

"I like chicks a little feisty." He said, grinning

That's when I lost it, I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow, hey! What did I do?" He exclaimed

"Quit trying to hook up with me!" I yelled

"Alright! So is that a 'no' to team Leo?" He asked

"Ughhh," I screamed,"Boys are impossible!

"Hey. I'm right here sunshine"

"I don't care!"

Calypso got a call from Thalia saying that they were going to go to CVS for a get well card. When they walked in, they felt the familiar blast of cold air and heard a _Ding_ as they passed through the door.

"Hello," Said the employee at the register,"How may I help you?"

"Hi, can you tell us where the get well cards are?" Jason asked

"And also the candy aisle?" Leo added

"Leo!," Piper screamed,"We are here for a card, not shopping for snacks!"

"No wait, I think that's actually a good idea." Reyna said

"Thank you." Leo said

"Don't think this means anything, Repair Boy." Reyna said

"Well, the cards are in aisle 5 and the candy is in the second aisle."

"Thanks." Jason said

The card they got for Annabeth said, _Get well soon! Or we'll make you..."_ It wasn't necessarily the most friendly card, but it would do. After paying for everything, they all crowded into the cars again. Unfortunately, that meant going back to Leo.

"Hey look, I just wanted t-" He started

"Shut-up." I said

"Oh come on! I was tryi-"

"I said, shut-up."

"Give me 5 minutes."

I thought about it, and I decided to let him talk.

"Fine, what"

"Ok, I know you hate my flirting," he said

"Go on." I said

"And I also know that you aren't going to be able to resist my charms for much longer,"

"Wait! I ne-"

"Soooooo, how about we skip the formalities and go hang out sometime?"

"So a date?" I said

"No, 'hanging out'." He said with air quotes

"Where." I asked

"I don't know, the movie theater?"

"Aha, so it is a date!"

"No it's not."

"Is too"

"Just answer please." He said

I didn't have to think very hard, because I immediately thought about all the money he would have to spend on me. Heeheehee, I would be a very expensive girlfriend... Could I live with that guilt on my conscience? Eh, I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

"Fine, one date. Then I'll consider it."

"Yessss! One date is all I need! Trust me, I'll have you on team Leo hot stuff in no-time!"

This date was going to be a loooong one.

After another 10 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the hospital and crowded around the lady at the front desk. She looked up at them with a look of almost annoyance. As if teenagers came to the hospital to annoy her all the time.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She almost started complaining

"Hello, we're here to see a girl called Annabeth Chase." Piper said

"Let me see what I can do." She said

The lady typed in a few words on the computer and clicked a few times, while sighing rather loudly. She finally looked up from the computer and told them which room.

"She's in room 6 on the second floor." She said

"Thank you." Piper said

When they finally arrived at the room, the girls forced all of the guys to wait in the hall. Even though they all protested, Percy the most, they somehow convinced the boys to wait. The girls walked in and saw Annabeth lying on the bed talking to a doctor with her mom sitting on the edge of the bed. Annabeth's face showed the strain from trying not to scream for some reason and she looked ready to pass out. But when she saw the girls, her mood visibly got better. Then the doctor turned around.

"What are you doing in here?!" The doctor yelled

"Oh, I'm Piper, this i-" Piper said

"I don't care, get out. The patient is not completely ready yet."

"No, we just wan-" Leo started

"No! Go! Get out!" He exclaimed

We were thrown out into the hallway and the door was slammed shut.

"Well that was rude," Jason said, helping the girls up.

"Well not what are we going to do?" Thalia said

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go home and do my homework,"Percy said

"Wait, the real Percy wouldn't ever say that. Who are you and what have you done with our friend!?" Leo joked

"Come on dude, I just really need something to distract myself for the time being. Jason, can I get a ride home?"

"Me too." Everybody else said

"I'll just give everyone a ride. Where do you guys live?"

Once again, I was left alone with Repair Boy.

"So, since we're dating-"

"We are not technically dating. The first date hasn't happened, so you're not my boyfriend yet." I said

"Well, we have some free time now, wanna go?"

The question stumped me. I didn't want to go do anything right now. Especially after having just seen Annabeth. I didn't want to leave her out on anything. But I decided to go anyways, how bad could it be?

Little did I know how wrong I was.


End file.
